A Deadly Promise
by liquidstar
Summary: Irvine and Selphie are getting married! But some problems stand in the way, and Irvine needs to confront his past before he has no future. Someone is out to kill him...R+R! *UPDATED* Much longer, FINAL version of Chapter one!!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Yeah, I know this is short, but there'll be more coming soon. I just started writing   
this, and it'll be my first fic with an actual plotline. Basically, no one knows about Irvine's life   
at Galbadia Garden. What if he got mixed up in the wrong crowd, and made mistakes he wanted to  
forget but couldn't? This mistake is standing between him and the altar, and if he wants to get   
married, he has to survive first. And for those of you who are waiting for Tears-Prologue and   
Epilogue, I'm working on it with help from Mariye, and will definitely finish it soon. Thanks   
again Mariye!  
  
PS- I couldn't send this in html, so Alan Smithee suggested I use text format. This is just a tester  
, I'll resend it on a school comp if i have to.  
PPS- Two things: One, somewhere in this chapter there's a reference to Irvine's parents. I mean  
his adopted parents, the Kinneas's. Basically, Irvine doesn't like them. Two, Squall is a bit out  
of character at one point. He had to be for the story, sorry. And there's a bit of inferred Quiefer  
too. I don't really like Quistis and Seifer together, but I definetly don't like Quistis and Zell, or  
Seifer and Fujin, and I feel bad leaving them by themselves. So while this may be a bit of a Quiefer,   
it'll be like you've never read it before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
She was going to kill him.  
  
  
  
She supposed it helped that she didn't know who he was, only that Regan wanted him down. That wasn't  
anything new, Regan was always killing people for one reason or another. But this one was different.  
This one was special. This one had deserted, so naturally he had to die.  
  
  
  
She tried to console herself with that simple fact, but still she couldn't help wondering if maybe he   
was right for leaving them. Perhaps there was something better out there waiting to be discovered,   
and he was smart to leave the street life and seek it out. But that was foolish thinking, she   
knew that. If she left the Death Blades, she'd die too. Like him.   
  
  
  
Still the thought lingered. Still the doubt poisoned her young mind. What had she gotten herself   
into? So simple…a pull of the trigger. She had been doing that for years, her cousin had trained her  
well. A twitch of the finger would end it all; end him. Could she do it? She had to. Her life   
depended on it. And she wanted to live. Hyne, she wanted to live.  
  
  
  
She stood up, and moved across the hotel floor with catlike grace, her hair glinting like fire in the  
Balamb summer sun. The gun lay propped up on the chair, its well-polished silver muzzle seeming to  
wink at her. Harsh cold metal…a death tool. Is this what she stood for? How she loathed that gun.  
But the job must be done. And who better to do it than her? They called her the best sharpshooter  
in Deling City. A title she intended to keep. It was the only thing she had, some comfort in the   
turmoil of her mind. Reaching out with a pale, slender hand she touched the gun gently. In that  
instant, a new resolve flowed over her. Life was hell, a game of do or die. She'd fight to survive.  
It wasn't as if she had any choice in the matter. Her clear blue eyes became hard as ice, and   
her pretty mouth twisted into a smirk. "You're goin' down, Kinneas."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Irvine Kinneas! Open the door!"  
  
  
  
He groaned, pulling a pillow over his head. "Go away!" His voice was muffled, but the intruder heard  
it and snorted.  
  
  
  
"No chance of that, my man! Its your last day single so we're taking you out! Yo, Squall, let me  
borrow your gunblade so I can bust open the door!"  
  
  
  
Irvine blinked. Last day…single? It dawned on him suddenly, and he sprang out of bed, grabbing his  
hat from a nearby chair and fitting it on top of his tangled brown hair. He flung open the door,  
and stood there staring at his friends. "Guys! I'm getting married tomorrow!"  
  
  
  
Seifer chuckled. "That's right, cowboy, glad you remembered. Selphie finally conned you into it.  
So go put some pants on, why don't you!"  
  
  
  
Irvine looked at him blankly. "…Pants?"  
  
  
  
Squall smiled. "Pants, Kinneas. Remember, you wear them? We're not letting you leave Garden in your  
underwear."  
  
  
  
"Oh! Pants! Clothes! Right!" The door slammed shut, and Seifer, Squall, and Zell burst into  
laughter.   
  
  
  
"Man, Irvine's really shaken up!" Zell cried. "This is really rich, suave cowboy completely  
defenseless!"  
  
  
  
Seifer grinned stupidly at Zell, trying a bad mockery of Irvine. "I'm getting married tomorrow guys!  
Where's my pants?"  
  
  
  
"You'd think he'd leave his pants off to save time for the wedding night," Squall said dryly.  
  
  
  
All three collapsed into another fit of laughter.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"So is everything ready?" Rinoa asked innocently, sitting down on her   
friend's bed.  
  
  
  
Selphie moaned. "Don't ask, Rinny! It's a disaster! I just can't take it anymore!" In emphasis to  
her laments, she threw herself onto her bed in despair, burying her head into her pillow.  
"Tomorrow's supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but I can't seem to see past the flower  
arrangements!" She sat up. "Which are going to be a disaster, by the way. Nida wrote down the  
wrong colors. Maybe I should get out my nunchakus and-"  
  
  
  
The door opened, and Quistis came in. She took in the situation immediately. "Rinoa, you asked,   
didn't you?"  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
Quistis crossed the room to stand beside her friends. "You asked about the wedding. Selphie will  
be ranting for hours."  
  
  
  
A small smile played over Rinoa's face. "Umm…oops?" She turned to the small brunette bouncing  
frantically beside her. "Hey Selphie, exactly what is wrong with the flower arrangements? Maybe  
I can fix them."  
  
  
  
Selphie stared at her. "You can't! They're already ordered and everything!" She put a hand over her  
mouth, realizing Rinoa's implications. "OH! Rin! Could you?"  
  
  
  
Rinoa nodded, smiling. "Sure! I've been practicing with Edea, so changing a few hundred flowers  
should be easy!"  
  
  
  
Selphie jumped off the bed, beaming. "WHOOHOO!!! Rinny, you're the best!" Grabbing her friends by  
the arms, she dragged them out and down the hallway. "Come on girls! To the Quad!"  
  
  
  
"Hey, have you seen Irvine this morning, Selphie?" Quistis asked curiously, wincing as the exuberant  
little girl practically pulled her arm out of its socket. Selphie turned.   
  
  
  
"Wha..? Irvy? No, he's probably still asleep, that lazy bum. Why?"  
  
  
  
Quistis shrugged. "No reason. Its just kind of odd that I haven't seen Seifer yet, and I thought  
maybe they were together."  
  
  
  
"I haven't seen Squall either," Rinoa added. "Or Zell for that matter."  
  
  
  
"Weird!" Selphie frowned. "I wonder where they are?" She quickly laid the matter aside. "Doesn't  
matter right now, come on guys! We got alotta flowers to fix!"  
  
  
  
All three girls continued down the hallway, not noticing the silent figure watching them from a  
corner, a figure with long red hair and crystalline blue eyes.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Where we goin'?" Irvine called from the backseat of Zell's car, where he was wedged uncomfortably  
between Seifer and the door. "Better be somewhere close, I never realized this car was so damn tiny!"  
  
Seifer moaned his agreement. "How'd the two tallest guys get squeezed into the backseat? Its not fair!"  
  
  
Zell chuckled, glancing back through the rear view mirror at his two friends. "Cos its my car, and   
Squall's the Commander. We claimed the front seat."  
  
"At least put some good music on!" Seifer complained. "This stuff is crap!"  
  
Squall turned around, glaring at them. "You two stop whining. We aren't going far, just to Balamb  
Station."  
  
Irvine and Seifer glanced at each other nervously, and shut up. Squall had been more open than ever  
before lately, but his temper was deadly, and you had to tread lightly around him if you wanted to  
keep all your body parts.  
  
The boys in the backseat were quiet for a few precious minutes, and Squall breathed a sigh of relief.  
Seifer and Irvine had become inseparable since the Sorceress War, and it was rare that there was   
ever a peaceful moment when the two of them were together. Then Zell began to sing along with the  
words, and instantly the silence was gone.  
  
"Oh man, Zell! That is like…the oldest song in the history of the world! Turn it off!"  
  
"Hey!" Zell yelled, turning around to smack Irvine's leg. "I happen to like oldies, and it's my  
car so I get to choose!"  
  
Irvine crossed his arms, staring out the window. "Fine. Whatever. Just don't sing."  
  
"Yeah," Seifer muttered. "I value my eardrums."  
  
Both young men burst into laughter as Seifer pointed out the window at something, and Zell  
stopped the car. "Ok, out. We're here, thank Hyne."  
  
Squall followed Zell out, and pulled back his seat so Irvine and Seifer could scramble out,  
slamming the car door behind them.  
  
"You guys never answered my question," Irvine grabbed at his hat as a gust of wind blew past,  
and then continued. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Well, we thought about taking you to your parent's house," Seifer joked, and even Squall couldn't  
help smiling at the panic in Irvine's eyes.  
  
"He's kidding, man!" Zell grinned, slapping Irvine on the back. "We'd better hurry or we'll miss  
the train! Come on!"  
  
They made it to the train just before it pulled away, and settled themselves in the private SeeD  
car. Squall stared out the window, lost in his own thoughts. Zell and Seifer were arguing   
amiably on the couch, and Irvine lay stretched out on the bed, his hat over his eyes. He still  
couldn't believe he was getting married tomorrow. The thought frightened him more than any  
assassination mission. He'd always thought he'd be one to roam around, never settle down with one  
girl. Try all the flavors, so to speak. But all that had changed when he saw Selphie again.   
At first, he thought it was just a crush, but it had gotten to the point where he couldn't sleep  
at night. All he could do was think of her. She had been totally oblivious to the fact that he even  
liked her, but he supposed at some point Rinoa or someone had clued her in that her precious Irvy  
wanted to be more than friends. And that was just fine with her, she took it all in stride like he   
knew she would. Casual dating turned into a serious relationship, and before he knew it, he had asked  
her to marry him. He'd almost been able to forget about it, there had been quite a few months between  
the engagement and the actual affair, but now the reality was this: He was getting married tomorrow,  
and he was scared out of his wits.   
  
"Yo, Irvine!" Zell called, snatching his hat. Irvine grabbed it back good-naturedly.   
  
"What?"  
  
"We've been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes, cowboy. You're getting as broody  
as Squall." Seifer explained, sitting down on the other bed. "My advice is to not think about  
the wedding. Have fun today. You…don't have any doubts, do you?"  
  
"About Sefie?"  
  
Seifer nodded.  
  
Irvine smiled. "Nah, I'm doing the right thing. Its just…marriage is such a big step,  
I think I have every right to be nervous."  
  
"Don't talk about it," Squall said quietly, coming to stand by them. "Like Seifer said.  
Have fun today, Kinneas. Don't worry about tomorrow."  
  
"Which brings me to another point!" Irvine said in exasperation, sitting up. "Where the hell are  
we going?"  
  
The other three grinned at each other. "Should we tell him?" Zell asked.  
  
Seifer smiled evilly. "Wait a bit. Its fun teasing him like this."  
  
Irvine swatted him with his hat and stood up, walking to the window. They were underwater,  
it was fascinating looking at the deep blue-green liquid outside the tunnel, and the occasional  
brightly colored fish. Underwater, eh? Irvine thought with a smirk. Galbadia probably.   
All right, cool. He began humming a familiar tune softly, and his friends groaned.   
  
"Ah, come on Kinneas!" Zell laughed. "We try to get you away from her for a day and you're  
still thinking about her!"  
  
Irvine turned around, smiling. "What can I say? She isn't here, so I feel obligated to sing it  
for her." He cleared his throat. "Come on guys, sing with me."  
  
"Train train take me away  
Take me away to another day…"  
  
Zell and Seifer joined in reluctantly, trying to keep from laughing. Squall just stared.   
  
"To the future we will go  
Where we stop, nobody knows!"  
  
Irvine chuckled. "There, Sefie, that's for you."  
  
"Attention all passengers, this train heading for Deling City-" There was a triumphant shout  
from a certain cowboy, "- will be arriving shortly. Please secure all your belongings and prepare  
to depart. Thank you."  
  
"Well, Kinneas?" Squall asked mildly, looking at his friend's excited face. "Deling City ok?"  
  
Irvine grinned broadly. "You bet!" He put his hat on, tipping it rakishly to the side and   
adjusted his duster. "This is gonna be fun!"  
  
If he had known what was going on at Garden that very second the smile would have been gone from   
his face instantly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She glanced down at the piece of paper in her hand. Room 26. This was it, then. She tried the   
door, and was surprised to feel the knob turn in her hands. Her victim, in his rush to leave his   
room, had forgotten to lock the door. His loss, she thought, a familiar smirk on her face.   
  
The room was dark and smelled of gunpowder and old leather, a scent that she found strangely appealing  
to her. She cursed as she tripped over something, and looked down at the floor. A picture frame?   
She picked it up, and ventured further into the room to examine her find. Lifting the blinds, she let   
the warm sunlight dance through the room, alighting on the picture in her hands.   
  
The picture was taken recently, she could tell that. She guessed it was only a few months ago.   
Six teenagers stood outside the entrance to Balamb Garden, cheerful smiles on their faces. Three of   
them she recognized as the girls she had seen earlier, walking down the hallway. The dark-haired girl  
had her arms around a sullen young man in a black leather jacket, with a nasty looking scar on his   
face. His smile seemed fake, and out of place. The tall blonde girl had her arm wrapped playfully   
around the shoulder of a short young man with spiky blonde hair, and he was looking up at her as if   
she was crazy. The other girl, the little one, was wearing a rather large black cowboy hat, and   
immediately she knew the man who's arms were around the small brunette. Her quarry, Irvine Kinneas.   
She studied him carefully, took in every detail of his handsome face, his gray blue eyes, and long,   
reddish-brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was taller than the others, and much taller than   
the girl he was looking at with such adoration. For some reason, she felt as if she should know him…  
but she shook her head, placing the picture back on the floor. She then looked curiously around the   
rest of the room. A bed, a desk, a closet. Really rather small, but what had she expected?   
More pictures were on the desk, and she glanced at them idly. The little brunette with the sunny   
smile was in each of them. Clothes were everywhere; hung over the back of chairs, tossed carelessly   
on the floor, and she noticed with some amusement that not all the clothes belonged to Irvine   
Kinneas. Opening a drawer, she found a few old Girl Next Door magazines, and closed the drawer in   
disgust. "Is this life better than the one you have forsaken, Kinneas?" she murmured, running a hand   
through her long red hair.   
"Are you happy?"  
  
The question came as a shock to her. Was he happy? She supposed so, but was she herself happy?   
The answer was obvious. "No. But happiness is irrelevant. Surviving matters most." She felt her   
cheeks flush. Why was she talking to herself? How embarrassing…how weak-seeming. She shrugged her   
earlier musings aside, and kneeled down by the bed, away from the view of the door. Slipping the gun   
off her shoulder, she stroked it almost lovingly. She was in position. Now she must wait. Waiting   
was fine. However long it took to get the job done, someone would die tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flowers.  
Thousands of them, all vibrant shades of sunshine yellow and pale blue, their pretty heads turned to the wan   
sunlight filtering in through the windows. The Quad was a dreamland of stunning beauty. Just thinking about  
the wedding and how perfect it would be brought a smile to Selphie's already impossibly cheerful face.  
  
"Matron!" she cried as the dark haired woman appeared on the stairs. "Look what Rinoa did! Aren't the flowers  
pretty?"  
  
Edea smiled as she was reminded of a much younger Selphie cooing with delight as a little Irvine made her a  
crown of flowers and placed it atop her head, declaring her his princess. "What? Oh, yes dear. The flowers  
are gorgeous."  
  
She floated down the stairs with her usual breathtaking grace. Though she was no longer a sorceress, she still  
moved like one, her head held high.  
  
Rinoa and Selphie ran over to her excitedly, and even Quistis was caught up in the moment. "Do you think I did a  
good job, Matron?" Rinoa asked eagerly, a childlike glint in her coffee brown eyes. Lately she had gotten into the   
habit of calling her Matron just like the rest of her friends. After all, she was so close to the woman that calling  
her Edea hardly seemed appropriate.  
  
Edea smiled kindly. "Yes, you did a wonderful job, Rinoa. The flowers look so much better now."  
  
Selphie wrinkled her nose. "Much better than pink and orange. Ick. Nida is such a scatterbrain."  
  
Quistis looked at her friends, her blue eyes sparkling in mirth. "I think its because Xu was in the room."  
  
Rinoa and Selphie giggled, and Edea shook her head. "Gossipping, girls?"  
  
"Oh, come on Matron!" Rinoa grinned. "Its so obvious they like each other. Just like Quisty has a crush on Seifer!"  
  
The blonde Instructor blushed, adjusting her glasses somewhat nervously. "I do not!"  
  
Selphie rolled her eyes. "Sure, Quisty. Don't be ashamed, he is pretty cute. And he's gotten so much nicer now.  
He doesn't even really call Zell Chicken Wuss anymore."  
  
"A definite plus," Quistis admitted. "I was always afraid that Zell would explode every time Seifer started taunting  
him."  
  
Even Edea had to laugh at the thought of Zell's face whenever he was upset. "Oh!" She frowned. "I almost forgot.  
Selphie, do you have the guest list? I need to take a look."  
  
"Um...yeah!" Selphie searched the pockets of her sundress, and came up empty-handed. "Ok, so I did have it. I must  
have left it somewhere."  
  
"Well, when did you lat have it?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Yesterday, I think." Her green eyes lit up. "Irvy's room! I left it in Irvy's room yesterday afternoon!"  
She scampered up the stairs. "Be right back!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her heart beat fast as she heard footsteps in the hallway. Was it him? She decided after a moment that it was not.  
The steps were light, and it seemed like the person was skipping through the halls. She readied her gun just in case.  
  
The doorknob rattled, then opened, and from her position beside the bed she could see small brown boots. It must be the  
little girl she had seen in those pictures on Kinneas' desk. Why was the girl just standing there? Had she seen her?  
  
"Hey, is someone here?" a high voice chirped. "Irvy, you here?"  
  
The room was silent. "Huh, I thought I heard someone. Now to find that list..." She walked over to the desk and began  
rummaging through the drawers, her brown hair bouncing. Preoccupied with her search, she never heard the gun click...  
  



	2. The Past...Over and Done With?

  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
...and the dark-haired girl burst into the room. "Selphie!"  
  
So that was her name. Selphie. She swore silently, her chance gone.   
  
Selphie let out a high-pitched shriek as she jumped two feet in the air. "Rinny! You scared me!"  
  
The other giggled. "Sorry. Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Kinneas are here and they want to meet you before the wedding."  
  
Selphie grinned, her search forgotten. "Coodles! Now I get to find out why Irvy never wants to visit them!"   
Grabbing the other girl's hand, she raced out of the room.  
  
She had no idea that she had been about to die seconds before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
The floor vibrated with the pulsing rhythm of the bass, and Squall glanced up uneasily at the apartment at the top of   
the stairs. "Irvine, you sure you know this guy?"  
  
"What?" the cowboy shouted back, already racing up the last of the concrete steps.  
  
Zell cupped his gloved hands over his mouth. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING?!?"  
  
Irvine grinned. "Aw, come on guys. Its just a party. Seifer, you with me?"  
  
Seifer saluted casually. "Right behind you, man." He turned to Squall, muttering," We can't let him get too drunk.  
If he ruins the wedding cos of a hangover Selphie will murder us."  
  
Squall nodded. "Right. Lets go." They followed Irvine and Zell into the apartment.  
  
That deal between Seifer and Squall was forgotten by the former after the first couple drinks, and Squall was forced to   
watch his three friends himself. He wasn't really worried about Irvine, the cowboy could drink quite a lot without  
getting the least bit inebriated. Seifer was the same. It was Zell that really needed the watching. He bounced around  
from table to table, laughing and joking, taking any drinks offered without questioning the contents. Squall sat on a   
chair in the corner, watching the small blonde's antics in growing embarrassment.  
  
"Hey Squally!" he yelled, grinning stupidly. "Try some o' dis stuff, kay? Its great!"  
  
A few girls giggled and pointed as Zell started breakdancing on the table, and Squall put a hand to his forehead in an  
utterly useless gesture of defeatism.  
  
Irvine came to the rescue. Not nearly as drunk as his friend, he put an arm about his shoulders, leading him over to  
a chair by Squall. "Jus' rest a bit, Zell. Talk to Squall, he's lonely." The tall young man winked. "Right, 'Squally'?"  
  
Zell looked concerned, and he plopped down in the chair. "S'dat right, Squally? Wahdoncha getta drink? S'always makes  
me feel better."  
  
Squall glared at Irvine. "Thanks, Kinneas."  
  
He laughed, and tipped his hat. "Think of it as in-house entertainment, Commander. You boys have fun now."  
  
"Hey Irvine!" came Seifer's call from the other end of the room.  
  
Irvine walked towards Seifer's little group, ignoring the lustful eyes of the young women watching him. Squall never   
realized how much Irvine had changed. He was completely faithful to his Sefie, and didn't even seem tempted as the   
drunken girls approached him, flirting outraegously. All he did was laugh and flash them his killer smile, making  
his fanclub practically melt in adoration. Seifer, on the other hand, was definetly not ignoring the crowd of young women  
around him. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
"Yeah, so me an' Kinneas here, we go an' bust these SAM0G things up, see?" Squall smiled. Bragging about Seifer's first  
SeeD mission again. It really wasn't much, but it was to Seifer.  
  
"Ooh, you're so brave Seifer!" one girl cried out, latching herself to his arm. Seifer grinned. "I know it, babe."  
  
Squall was lost in his own thoughts for a long while, trying to ignore Zell's sobs as he poured his heart out to his  
reluctant Commander. It seemed like minutes, but it was probably hours when he noticed that the party had gotten a   
little out of hand. He stood up instantly, grabbing Zell by the shirt collar and pulling him up after him. "Head   
downstairs, Dincht. I'll meet you there."  
  
Zell, shaken from his drunken state, nodded obediently and started wobbling out the door. Squall turned his attention   
to Seifer and Irvine, and immediately put his hand to his head again for the second time that night.  
  
Irvine had clambered onto the table top, wearing only his jeans and boots. Rotating his pelvis and "Yippe-ki-yi-yay"ing  
like a real cowboy, all the girls were in a frenzy. Seifer had rolled onto the floor, laughing hysterically. As Squall  
came towards him, Seifer managed to gasp out, "I dared him! He's not that drunk!"  
  
"Whatever," Squall sighed. "Get up, we're leaving." Seifer's green eyes flashed angrily, and he got up, straightening  
his trench coat. "Irvine!" Squall's voice was hardly loud, but it had such an impact that the whole group shut up  
immediately. "Irvine Kinneas, get your stuff. We're going back to Garden. Now."  
  
Irvine stopped and stared at his friend, his eyes widening as the impact of Squall's words hit him blow by blow.  
  
"You're getting married tomorrow, Kinneas. Do you realize what a fool you're making of yourself? If Selphie were here  
to see you now..." Squall paused. "I don't think I have to say more, do I?"  
  
The cowboy shook his head nervously, and took his vest and duster as Seifer handed them to him. Regaining his composure,  
he winked at the others. "See ya."  
  
"Bye, Kinneas," a young man grinned, tossing his blonde hair. "Thanks for stopping by. You owe me cleanup duty sometime,  
my apartment is a mess."  
  
Irvine laughed. "Whatever, Kerin. If you can catch me, sure." The music had started already, and the party was back to  
normal. Squall helped Irvine up as he stumbled.   
  
"Dammit Irvine, just how drunk are you?"  
  
The lanky youth shrugged, adjusting his hat. "Not too. Don't worry, I can handle my liquor. Lets get back 'fore Sefie  
throws a fit."  
  
Seifer was silent the whole train ride back, and Squall didn't bother him. The two weren't very close. Despite Seifer's   
changes, Squall still didn't feel comfortable around him. Zell had fallen asleep instantly, and Squall glanced at him,   
then went to sit on the couch by Irvine. "What went on back there, Kinneas?" he asked his friend softly.  
  
Irvine looked up, startled. Then, embarrassed, he looked away. "Dunno. Can't explain it. Its as if...I was a student  
at Galbadia again, an you guys didn't exsist. Forgot all about the morals I had built up durin' the Mission, forgot   
about Sefie...jus' plain forgot. I suppose I could blame it on the drinks...if I was drunk."  
  
Squall's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"  
  
The cowboy shrugged, scratching the back of his neck in his trademark nervous gesture. "Just what I   
said. I wasn't drunk, I knew what I was doin' every second of the time. I'd...forgotten how much of   
a reckless ass I was till now. Till back there. I guess being at the party with my friends brought   
out the old me." He turned away. "Jus' like...leave me alone, ok? No offense or anythin'."  
  
Squall nodded. He understood more than anyone that sometimes you just needed to think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was midnight by the time they got back. Irvine considered going straight to bed, but knew he had to see Selphie.  
He hadn't seen her all day, and it felt strange. The two were rarely apart for more than a few hours. Walking quietly   
down the halls, he stopped at her door and knocked.  
  
There was a rustling of bedsheets inside, then a pattering of small feet. The door opened, and Selphie stood there   
rubbing her eyes, wearing a large t-shirt which Irvine faintly recognized as belonging to him.  
  
Seeing it was him, she let out a cry of delight and dragged him in, slamming the door behind him. Then she promptly flung  
herself onto him, clutching him tightly, refusing to let go.  
  
He laughed, enfolding her in his arms as he bent down and kissed her softly. Her vibrant green eyes sparkled, but she put   
on a pout just for show. "Where were you?" she demanded.  
  
"Aw, Sefie..." Irvine grinned. "It touches my heart to know you care." He stole another kiss from her and she giggled,   
pushing him away.   
  
"Of course I care, you big oaf!" She frowned. "But you didn't answer my question!"  
  
Irvine sighed, putting on an injured air. "My darlin' butterfly doesn't trust me." He paused. "Thats my shirt, by the   
way."  
  
She put her hands on her hips in what Irvine thought was the cutest sulk. "Don't change the subject on me, young man!   
Besides.." She twirled about seductively, "The shirt fits me so much better than it does you."  
  
Irvine arched an eyebrow, smiling slightly. The "shirt" was more like a long dress on her, but he decided to humour her.  
"All right, darlin', I admit it. You look stunning."  
  
She laughed, clapping her hands together in glee. "See, isn't it so much nicer when you agree with me?" Her face took on  
a serious tone again. "Now where were you?"  
  
The cowboy ambled over to the bed and stretched out, hands behind his head. "The guys took me out to Deling City. No big   
deal, babe. What've you been doin' today?"  
  
Selphie went to sit beside him, curling her knees up to her chest. "Lets see...fixed the flowers...checked over the guest   
list..." She smiled slyly. "Met your parents..."  
  
Irvine sat up straight. "What?!?"  
  
She burst into laughter, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a quick kiss. "I've been waiting to see that look on   
your face all day! Boy, was it worth it!"  
  
He chuckled, smacking her playfully. "Geez, aren't you the sweetie. So, what'd you think of them?"  
  
Selphie shrugged. "They were nice, actually. Kind of countryish, but now I know where you got your accent from."  
  
Irvine frowned. "I don' have an accent!"  
  
Again, Selphie shrieked with laughter. "Do too, silly! Its a cute accent, though. Goes with the outfit, huh?"  
  
He adjusted his hat, grinning rakishly at her. "Eeyup. Pureblood Galbadian cowboy, through and through."  
  
She smiled softly. "Ain't it the truth. But seriously, Irvy, why don't you like them?"  
  
Irvine stared at her for a moment, at her sweet, innocent face and pure green eyes. At the way she smiled at him, the way   
her petite body leaned towards him, the soft white skin showing through her night shirt. He stared at her...and realized   
he couldn't tell her. Not all, at any rate. "Its not that I don't like them," he mumbled. "Its just...they don't like me."  
  
Selphie looked confused. "But of course they like you, Irvy! You're their son! Well, adopted, at any rate, but still!   
How could anyone not like you?"  
  
Its very easy, angel. And to explain why would break your heart. And I can't risk that. Now that I've finally earned   
someone's love and trust, I can't throw it away. It kills me to keep it from you...  
  
"Irvy?"  
  
Irvine sighed, and turned away. "I'm sorry, Sefie. I'm sorry... He stood up. "Look, Butterfly...you're tired. I'm   
gonna go get some sleep, and you should too."  
  
He tried to ignore the disappointment on her face. "But Irvy, I'm not that tired! Please...stay with me?" The way she   
looked at him...it was unbearable. He tore his eyes away from her.   
  
"I...I can't, Sefie." What's wrong with you, Kinneas? That was an open invitation right there. She wants you to sleep   
with her. What the hell is wrong with you?  
  
His gray-blue eyes pleaded with her silently. Please, Sefie. Let me go before I do something I regret.  
  
Selphie sighed, and nodded. She held out her arms, and almost reluctantly Irvine held her close, kissing her. Then he   
broke away and hurried out of the room.   
  
Tears of hurt fell from her naive green eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His room was cold when he got in, and he shrank inside his duster, trying to stay warm. "Geez, somebody broke the heater or  
somethin'," he muttered, walking to the window to stare outside at the night sky, glittering with stars. He was angry.   
At himself, at everyone. He thought it was because he had changed and no longer fit in with his Galbadian friends. But here  
he was again, acting just as he used to. Feeling just like he used to. In Selphie's room before, he knew she hadn't meant   
what she said. She had told him time and time again that she was a virgin and wanted to wait till she was married.   
Originally, he was fine with that. Selphie wouldn't "go all the way" as she put it, but she was up for other things. But   
just then it felt as if his old self, hidden for so long, was struggling to come out. His old self would have taken her word  
for it, or maybe not even have waited for her word. Thats why he had gotten out of there so fast. "Dammit!" he cried. "I'm   
different now!" His voice echoed through the silent room, taunting him.   
  
Then...something moved. A black shadow formed from the darkness, stepping into the faint starlight shining in through the window.  
"Are you, Kinneas? Are you so different now?" The voice was soft and feminine, with a harsh edge to it, and an accent he   
recognized as Galbadian. It was a woman. No, a girl. She couldn't have been more than 15. She was tall, almost as tall as   
him, with long, thick red hair, certain strands cut to frame her oval face. Her eyes were a deep gray-blue, and her well-formed  
mouth was twisted in a sensuous smirk that often was found on Irvine's own face. His blood ran cold when he saw what she was   
holding. A gun. "Have you really changed?" she continued, aiming the gun at him casually. "It sounds like you're trying to  
convince yourself, Kinneas. You certainly haven't convinced me."   
  
Irvine backed away, smiling nervously. "Call me Irvine."  
  
"Don't move...Irvine," she growled.   
  
Irvine nodded, holding up his hands innocently. "Trust me, I wont. You're the one with the gun."  
  
She kept the weapon at his head. "You knew we would come eventually."  
  
He sighed. "...Yeah. Yeah, I knew."  
  
"Tell me," she cocked her head curiously, her hair falling like rivulets of molten fire about her face. "Did you think you   
could escape from us?"  
  
"No," Irvine answered honestly. "I waited for awhile, almost didn't believe you'd come. Almost forgot. Took your sweet time,   
didn't you?"  
  
She grinned. "Yep."  
  
Irvine waited for the inevitable, waited for the screaming bullet to pierce his skull...but it never came. He looked at her   
closer...was she shaking? She was. Shaking so badly she could barely keep the gun in place.   
  
A memory came to him, so strongly that he almost believed he was there again. Deling City. Presidential Residence. The  
night of the parade. The night he tried to kill Sorceress Edea. Leaning against the wall of the clock, clutching the sniper   
rifle to his chest, heart pounding. Shaking. Trembling in anxiety and fear. Everything counted on him, on his bullet.   
Everything. Shaking...  
  
"Hey," he said softly, trying to get her attention.   
  
She looked at him, biting her lip nervously. "Shut up," she muttered weakly. "I'm gonna pull the trigger, shut up."  
  
"Hey!" He tried again.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"You're holding the gun wrong. Relax a bit, take a deep breath, and shoot. Always works for me."   
  
She stared at him. "You're trying to confuse me. Its not going to work. I'm gonna shoot."  
  
He nodded. "I know. But could you hurry it up? Its awful waiting to die, if you know what I mean."   
  
She choked on her reply, a single tear falling down her cheek. "Shut up..." Oh, if only he would shut up. The way he was   
talking to her, being friendly...she couldn't kill him like this. It would be murder. She laughed bitterly, but the   
laughter turned into sobs of confusion. It was murder. It always had been. Murder.  
  
The cowboy winked. "Right. Got it. You need to concentrate. No problem, take your time."  
  
What the fuck is wrong with him? Doesn't he realize he's gonna die? I'm gonna kill him! Why is he smiling like that? I'm  
gonna shoot. I'm gonna...he's gonna...die...  
  
She pulled the trigger.  
  
  
  



End file.
